


Bartering

by SheerIridescence



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bartering, Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, win you over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You finally get to see everyone again after a chunk of time had passed, and discovered that Leorio has a hidden talent for haggling his way into great deals. You tell him he could get whatever he wanted with that skill, so he did.
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Bartering

You tried not to show how excited you were that you were about to see your closest friends again at the auction in Yorknew City, but you did an extremely poor job at concealing such a thing. You were practically bouncing in place as you waved over the crowd of people at Gon, Killua, and Leorio, standing on a bench to make sure you were seen by them. The two young ones noticed you immediately and dashed towards you, Leorio following behind at a slightly slower pace. The smile on his face though was giving away how joyous he was, an impossible thing to hide just like your excitement. 

“Gon! Killua! It’s so good to see you little rascals again!” You laughed, the two of them having leapt at you for a hug.

“Yay! We finally get to see _______ again!” Gon cheered, hanging from your shoulders. 

“Did you learn nen while we were apart?” Killua asked in a smug tone, releasing his grip on your arm along with Gon. 

“Of course! Who the hell do you think I am?” You scoffed, stepping down from the bench.

“It’s great to see and hear that you’re well then, _______!” Leorio piped up, standing at a respectable distance. 

“Oh shut up and c’mere. You get a hug too, asshat!” You laughed, yanking him closer into a warm and welcoming hug. “I missed you too, moron.”

“G-geez! You haven’t changed a bit now have you?” Leorio chuckled, blushing a little as you released him. 

“Well I’d hope not! I don’t wanna lose my spark.” You teased, giving him a light punch to the shoulder. “And by the way, what are those fancy little things poking out of your pockets there Gon? Killua? They look a little pricey if you ask me~”

“Oh! Leorio scored us some new phones so we could contact each other more easily! He haggled it down to a great price compared to what it was originally.” Gon explained, still pretty hyped from the experience. 

You turned your gaze back to Leorio with a smug grin on your face. “Oh really? And here I thought you were going to school for medicine, not haggling 101.” You teased.

“Oh shush. Can’t a man have a talent or two?” He shushed, trying to deny the passage of a little chuckle. 

“Aw, you know I’m only teasing~” You hummed, elbowing him gently. 

“Oi Gon! We forgot! We still have a lot of cash to round up, so we should probably get on doing so to make sure we can get enough in time.” Killua suddenly piped up, realizing why they were there in the first place. 

“Aww, you’re right. Sorry _______, we need literal millions right now. Sorry to leave you alone with Leorio but we’ll be back later!” Gon said to you before jogging off with Killua to get their deed done. 

“Oi! You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Leorio yelled after them, making you laugh a little. 

Both Gon and Killua waved back at you with childish smiles, enjoying the slight annoyance they caused Leorio as they left, disappearing into the crowd. That left you with Leorio and a whole market to wander through, as well as a long day ahead of you. 

“They’re just playing, Leorio.” You snorted. “But what are they after anyway?”

“Greed Island.” He replied with a bit of a sigh. 

“As in THE Greed Island?! Holy hell, they have a lot of cash to round up.” You explained, quite shocked by their goal. 

“Indeed they do. I’m sure they’ll find a loophole somewhere though. Those kids are crazy.” He chuckled. 

“For their sake, I hope there is a loophole.” You agreed. “But anyway, since it’s just you and me now, what do you say we do a bit of shopping eh? Show me those haggling skills in action hmm?”

“With the way you’re looking at me, I don’t think I could get away with denying you!” He laughed, taking his chance to tease you back as he lightly poked your cheek. “Sure, just for you. Let’s go.”

“Aww yes!” You hummed, gently touching your cheek for a moment. “Lead the way, oh humble god of haggling~”

The two of you had a good laugh and went on your way to have a little bit of fun before anything crazy happened to you or your friends. Dipping in and out of walkways you came across many stalls with beautiful art, cool gadgets, and lots and lots of gorgeous gems of all sorts. There were so many things in one place, and it filled you with a sense of childish wonder. Along the way, you and Leorio decided to purchase a few things, but Leorio took charge of every interaction you had to do. He used his ability to persuade the seller into lowering the price perfectly every single time, easing the pain your wallet felt for every item you desired. You were rather impressed, and once far enough away from yet another victim of his haggling, you had to compliment him and his ability. 

“Wow. Gon and Killua weren't kidding. You ARE good at haggling.” You whistled. 

“Ahah, thanks. I mean, I never intended to be good at it.” He laughed nervously. 

“Oh hush and take the compliment! With that kind of skill, I bet you could realistically get anything you wanted without a problem!” You encouraged. 

“You might be right! There is one thing I have had my eye on for a bit but… I don’t think it;s something I could haggle my way into obtaining. At least, it would be rather crude to try and buy something like that…” He mumbled, trailing off the end of his sentence. 

“Nah. I bet you could get it no matter what it is! C’mon, give it a shot. I bet you could win over the seller so easily.” You insisted. 

“You don’t even know what it is I’m after.” He laughed, amused by how encouraging you were.

“I don’t need to know. You’ve got this in the bag, Leo-san!”

Leorio let out a small sigh that he followed up with a smile and a light blush dusting his cheeks. “If you say so. I’ll give it a go. You’re gonna have to wait here though. To even have a chance, it’s gonna be a bit of a process.”

“I’m a-ok with that. There’s a cafe I wanted to check out nearby, so I’ll take that as my chance to catch a little break while you work your magic~” You replied, shooting him finger guns. 

With a shake of his head, the two of you parted ways, both of you with smiles on your faces. You took a seat at a lovely outdoor table at the cafe just a few buildings away, ordering yourself a drink and a nice snack while you waited. Leorio on the other hand was on the edge of his nerves, searching for the perfect things that he thought might give him a better chance at reaching his end goal. After all, you’re the one who insisted he could do it. As you waited, roughly half an hour passed, and you had gone through your second drink by now as Leorio shopped viciously.

“Huh. He sure is taking a while. Whatever it is, he wasn’t lying about the difficulty.” You thought to yourself, pulling out your wallet to pay. 

Just as you paid for your meal at the cafe though, you spotted Leorio in the crowd again heading towards where you were sitting. Leaving a decent tip of Jenny, you turned in your seat to wave him down. He noticed you and brightened up, jogging the rest of the way over to you. When he cleared the crowd though you saw that he had his hands behind his back, and curiosity began to bite at you. 

“Soooo, did you get what you were after?” You asked once he neared your table. 

“Ah, not quite yet. The real prize has yet to have been bartered for. Bartering is more appropriate, since it would be rude to buy such a thing with money.” He explained. 

“And is whatever you’re hiding behind your back a part of that plan?” You questioned suspiciously. 

“I guess you could say that, yeah.” He said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

Leorio then produced from behind him a bottle of wine he knew you loved, pricey foreign chocolates, and a single crystalline rose that captured the sunlight beautifully. He then presented these items to you with a shy smile, and a very obvious layer of blush. 

“Would these suffice as value enough for me to have your heart? I’m willing to offer more if this isn't enough. I’ve never tried to win someone over before.” He asked you innocently. 

“L-Leorio!” You stammered, taking your turn to blush deeply. 

“I told you it would be hard for me to reason with the seller.” He chuckled, looking off to the side briefly.

“You… You need one more thing and you’ve got yourself a deal.” You spoke quietly, your face now a deep shade of red.

Leorio turned back to look at you in an instant, eyes wide with interest. “Huh?”

“You need to offer me your heart too… In exchange for mine.” You mumbled, fiddling with your fingers, almost embarrassed that you said such a thing. 

This made Leorio smile brightly, looking as if he was filled with the pure essence of joy itself. He then set the things he had for you down on the table and took your hands in his. 

“So you DO have a bit of skill when it comes to trying to strike a bargain. That sounds like the perfect price for me to pay.” He grinned, pulling you up to your feet so he could look at you better. 

“I’m only good at bartering with morons.” You responded, unable to resist your ever persistent urge to mess with him. 

“Eeeh?! Are you saying that my love for you is only because I’m dumb?” He questioned, raising a brow. 

Hearing the word love made your heart skip a few beats as you realized that both of you were most definitely in love with each other. Your blush darkened as you thought of all your playful jabs at him that was totally due to your subconscious trying to flirt. You almost couldn’t look at him knowing how red you were, but you forced yourself to look back into his eyes and speak.

“S-shut up and pay your fees.” You mumbled, glancing at his lips.

“Gladly.”

Leorio pulled you in closer and kissed you gently on your lips , his hands releasing yours and finding their way to your waist. Pressing your bodies close, your chest felt incredibly light as your heart fluttered, melting at his touch. A kiss like this was long anticipated, and made you feel whole and happy to feel his soft lips against yours. With your hands resting on his chest you leaned into him until your lips parted, leaving you gazing up at him with cheeks pink as a sunset. 

“I think I just got the best deal of the day.” Leorio said dreamily, still holding you tightly by your waist. 

“Well it took you long enough to go for it. Dumbass. I’ve been waiting for the right chance to tell you that I love you without looking stupid.” You sulked. 

“You were into me this whole time? Damn I’m daft.” He chuckled sheepishly. “But you love me. You actually love me, and that’s so incredible to hear you say~”

“Oh I’m aware of your stupidity.”

“Why you…” He sighed. “It’s thanks to your encouragement that I decided to take the shot at winning you over though, and you were right. I’m so good I can get anything I want. After all, I seem to have won this difficult seller over on the best terms.” He said cheekily, giving you a little squeeze.

“You’re such a cheesy bastard.” You groaned, sticking your head back into his chest. “But I love you.”

“I love you too _______. I really do.” He smiled. “God, that’s still so magical to hear.”

“Now how the hell are we gonna explain this to Gon and Killua? They left for a moment and now here we are.” You wondered. 

Leorio froze up in that moment, staring off into the crowd instead of at you. “Well… We might not have to tell them at least…” Leorio said quietly, jerking his head to the right to indicate something was in that direction. 

Following where he gestured to, you saw the two youngsters in the crowd with their jaws dropped to the pavement. They were yelling amongst themselves, pointing at you and Leorio in what seemed to be both an excited and surprised manner. 

“... Fuck.” You mumbled, blushing deeply once again. 

“Flustered so easily eh?” He commented with a smile, admiring how cute you looked as if you were caught stealing from a cookie jar. You were just so cute when you were flustered that he had to kiss you on the forehead. After all, he could say that you were his now. “I’ll do the talking, how’s that sound?”

“Please…” You groaned, burying your face in his chest. All things considered, explaining that you bartered for a boyfriend wasn’t going to be a simple task. You knew you’d get roasted by those kids in a heartbeat.


End file.
